While there are many mechanical grooming devices depicted in the prior art, all of these devices require human assistance to be useful. None of the prior art researched shows or teaches such a device that would mechanically assist an animal in its self grooming efforts. Examples of devices requiring human assistance are U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,183, 05/04/93, by Praschulk, U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,131, May 18, 1993, by Plyler, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,147, 03/08/88, by Armbruster.